Ivory Elves (3.5e Race)
elf-deeka.]] =Ivory Elves= The offspring of a deeka and an elves is known as an ivory elf, named for the color of their skin. These half-breeds never quite fit into their parent’s societies. Those who are put up for adoption are often taken into churches, were they are put to good use. An ivory elf has an innate strength greater than his (half-human) half-elven cousins. This increase in physical strength and prowess is due to "hybrid vigor", a common occurrence between two closely-related species, where the offspring gains the best aspects of his parents. While most ivory elves are the result of crossbreeding, some are simply the offspring of two ivory elven parents. A tale of an ivory-drow that was without weakness to light or dark, had gray skin and white hair who fought with determined malice has long been a favorite of bardic tales, but the accuracy surrounding it has never been substantiated. Personality Ivory elves raised in deekan society, tend to behave more like their deeka parent. However, when raised outside deekan cities, they tend to be reserved and thoughtful, but with no less perseverance and determination. Combining elven aloofness with deekan fanaticism has resulted in many ivory elves being workaholics who devote themselves to their pursuits, or at the least, eccentrics. Physical Description Ivory elves appear noble, with sleek ivory skin, striking platinum blond hair and cold pale eyes. They also retain the small shoulder protuberances of their deekan parentage. Ivory elves also have more sylvan features and are slightly shorter than their deeka parent, but taller than their elven parent. They grow to slightly over-tall human height, but are very statuesque. The unfamiliar often can confuse them with celestials or aasimars. Relations Ivory elves are welcome among humans, elves and deeka lands, and are fairly universally accepted in cultured lands. The shorter races do find their height irritating, if nothing else. Alignment Ivory elves have no predetermination toward a preferred alignment. Studious ivory elves are often lawful, but when their devotion lacks direction, they easily take to becoming chaotic. Lands Ivory elves live in either homeland of their parents. With such small numbers, they hold no lands of their own. In some lands where elves and deeka live near each other for many generations, small populations of ivory elves do form, but they don't segregate themselves from either culture. Occasionally, mixed-culture cities do form, however, these are not ivory elven cities. Religion Ivory elves practice religion as either of their parents. Many become devout and faithful followers. Language Ivory elves speak Common, Elven and Deeka. Names Ivory elves carry names from either of their bloodlines, depending on where they were raised. If orphaned, ivory elves are often named after celestial beings or angels. Racial Traits * , , : Ivory elves are strong and very nimble, but not as rugged as their human-bred cousins. * ( ): Ivory elves are considered elves. * Size::Medium: As medium size creatures, ivory elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Ivory elf base land speed is 30 feet. * Superior Low-Light Vision (Ex): An ivory elf can see four times as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and fine detail under these conditions. * Bright-light Vision (Su): Ivories are able to see in conditions of bright or blinding light without any difficulty. Dazzling and magical blindness has no effect on them. * Immunity to sleep spells and similar magical effects, and a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. * Racial Skills: +2 Jump, +2 Perform (sing). Ivory elf voices are beautiful and they take pride in their ability to sound like the heavens. * Endurance and Diehard: Ivory elves gain Endurance and Diehard as racial feats. They can take a lot of pain and punishment. * light: 1/day, quickenened— Caster level is character level. The save DC is Charisma-based. * Elven Blood: For all effects related to race, an ivory elf is considered an elf. * Automatic Languages: Common, Deeka and Elven. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Rom Setting